16 October 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-16 ; Comments *Peel's introduction: "Was that the worst performance by an England team in about twenty years? I'd say it very possibly could have been." (commenting on the 2-2 draw against Macedonia). He more impressed with Wales' 2-1 victory over Italy that same evening. *The Delgados had recorded a session of cover versions, a concept of which Peel firmly approved: "When these programmes started back in the reign of George IV, one of the ideas behind these sessions was that people should come in and do stuff which they might not normally do, whether it was the numbers that they played during soundchecks and things, or stuff that they were working on, or acoustic versions of tracks from the forthcoming LP. Rather than just coming on and doing fairly accurate covers of things that were going to be on the next record that they put out. So congratulations to and thanks to the Delgados for coming on and doing a whole series of covers for us." *Matt from Bury St Edmunds band the Exiles emails in to ask if Peel will attend the final of the Bury Sound talent competition at the town's Corn Exchange on Saturday 30th November. John says that he already has tickets for it. *Dave Lee Travis is amusingly lampooned: "A jolly good show... was also the title of a programme which Dave Lee Travis amongst others used to introduce on the BBC World Service and which I used to occasionally hear... The first time he did one I was listening to it and he took over from Noel Edmonds and he started his programme with something along the lines of, 'this is the hairy cornflake from up the M6 in Manchester'. And I thought, there are going to be people sitting somewhere out in the back of beyond in Kenya or somewhere with a herd of goats, listening to this and thinking, 'we're supposed to be the backward ones.'" Sessions *Delgados #6. Recorded 15-09-02. Tracklisting *Hunches: Explosion (LP - Yes. No, Shut It) In The Red *Upsetters: Kinky Mood (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Orthrelm: Unknown (LP - 2nd 18/O4 Norildivoth Crallos-Lomrixth Urthiln) Three One G *Paul Clarke & M Ramone: Say What (12") Hard Trax (Wrong Speed Moment) *Delgados: Mr Blue Sky (Peel Session) :(JP: "Very good indeed.") *John Apple: Whirling Fortune (Various LP - Word Become Flesh) Hermetech (Wrong Track Moment) Track is announced as "Pshwalk" by Ob but the members of Ob themselves email in to point out that it was the previous track on the CD to theirs that he played. *Bilge Pump: Dour Hog Wax (LP - Let Me Breath) Gringo *Smokin' Bert Cooper: Powergen (Ozma Project Remix) (12") Smokin' Productions *Mark E Smith: Lakeland Opus 1 (LP - Pander! Panda! Panzer!) Action *Architecture In Helsinki: Souvenirs (LP - Fingers Crossed) Demo *Chick Bullock: Sleepy Head (Pig's Big 78) (Unknown) *Beatbox Saboteurs: Seaside (LP - A Jolly Good Show) House Of Beauty *Delgados: California Uber Alles (Peel Session) :(JP: "Whoever sang that - and it obviously wasn't Emma - sounded like Jello Biafra's younger and slightly less confident brother.") *Laura Cantrell: When The Roses Bloom Again (LP - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit and Polish *People Like Us: Music Of Your Own (CD - Recyclopaedia Britannica) Mess Media *Terrashima: Losing My Grip (7") Blast First :(JP: "An email here from Rajan, says 'I'm very glad you mentioned Dave Lee Travis on the programme. Whatever happened to him?' We don't really know, although somebody claims to have seen him opening a shoe shop in Wolverhampton. But beyond that we know nothing.") *Llwybr Llaethog: Blodau Gwyllt Y Tan (LP - Anomie-Ville) Crai *Cowala: Wisconsin (LP - A Big Boy Did It And Ran Away) Filthy Mind *Moving Fusion: Star Sign (LP - The Start Of Something) RAM *Delgados: Matthew and Son (Peel Session) *Pulp: Babies (Various LP - 4 Scott) V2 *Astrobotnia: Untitled (12" - Astrobotnia 2) Rephlex *Flaming Stars: The Long Walk Home (LP - Sunset & Void) Vinyl Japan *Santo & Johnny: Long Walk Home (LP - Encore) Canadian-American *Smith and Selway: Move (Adam Beyer & Lenk Remix) (12") Intec :(JP: 'This is email from Tim Stevens and he says, "regarding DLT, I saw him DJ at the Liquid Rooms in Edinburgh last month". Well what can I say?') *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Machine (CD single) Witchita *Delgados: Last Rose Of Summer (Peel Session) *Themselves: Live Trap (LP - The No Music) Anticon *Some Girls: His 'N' Hers (EP - The Rains) Deathwish *Candy Rag: I Ain't Smug (I'm Busy Lookin' Good) (EP - Plug It Up) Dislocate *Luciano: Punch Line (7") Henfield File ;Name * John_Peel_20021016.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Unknown